Ladies of Marvel
by FanWarriors
Summary: Un recueil entier dédié à ces merveilleuses grandes dames ! [Multi-contributeurs]
1. Ce jeune homme de Brooklyn

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#1 - Ce jeune homme de Brooklyn**

Peggy était très âgée et très malade. La maladie d'Alzheimer l'avait privée petit à petit de ses souvenirs, mais cette nuit-là, elle rêva. Et dans ce rêve, les personnes qui lui étaient le plus chères défilèrent.

Elle revit son mari, ses enfants, toute sa famille. Le mariage, la venue au monde de sa fille et de son fils, les anniversaires, les soirées de Noël et de Thanksgiving. Il y avait aussi Howard et Maria, leur fils Tony, et le couple Jarvis.

Elle revit sa jeunesse, ses combats en première ligne durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Le colonel Phillips, le docteur Erskine, les Howling Commandos.

Mais surtout... Steve.

Steve Rogers n'avait jamais quitté ses pensées. Même rongée par la maladie, Peggy gardait un souvenir net de cet homme.

Elle l'avait aimé. Oh oui, elle l'avait aimé, ce jeune homme de Brooklyn. Celui qui avait toujours combattu avec bravoure, même lorsqu'il était si frêle, si petit, si fragile. Celui qui avait toujours rêvé de servir son pays. Avant sa transformation, il avait l'air si vulnérable. Après, c'était une montagne de muscles – mais dans cette poitrine, qu'elle fut chétive ou développée, battait un cœur en or. Il n'avait pas hésité à se sacrifier pour protéger les autres.

Alors qu'elle dormait, une larme coula silencieusement le long de sa joue – aucun sanglot, aucun froncement de sourcils, rien. Elle regrettait la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec Steve, bien que celle que le destin lui avait offerte avait été remplie de joie.

Le visage de Steve Rogers flotta devant ses yeux clos, entouré de tout ceux qui avaient compté pour elle. Ce fut sur cette pensée, devant ces expressions sereines et douces, qu'elle accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie.

_Elle nous a quitté dans son sommeil._

Peggy Carter n'a pas souffert. Elle est simplement passée de l'autre côté du voile, accompagnée par tout ceux qu'elle avait chéris.

* * *

**(Ce texte a été écrit avant la sortie d'Endgame.) Distribution gratuite de mouchoirs x'(**


	2. De l'importance de la confiance

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#2 - ****De l'importance de la confiance**

_On se remet dans le contexte de « Winter Soldier ». Steve et Natasha se sont échappés grâce à Maria Hill, et ils viennent de découvrir que Nick est toujours vivant, contrairement à ce qu'il a fait croire à tout le monde..._

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus que vous étiez vivant ? questionna Steve d'un ton sec.

\- Je ne savais pas à qui faire confiance, avoua Nick en retenant une grimace de douleur alors qu'il se redressait.

Natasha, toujours aux mains du médecin, baissa la tête, presque misérablement. Après toutes ses années de service pour le S.H.I.E.L.D., elle pensait pourtant avoir acquis la confiance de Fury. Elle l'avait remercié de la confiance qu'il avait placée en elle, le jour où il l'avait engagée dans l'organisation secrète, en travaillant pour réparer ses erreurs.

* * *

**C'est pas cool ça, Nick x(**


	3. Black Widow

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#3 - ****Black Widow  
**

Elle reprit finalement le contrôle de sa respiration erratique. Ses adversaires s'étaient révélés coriaces, aujourd'hui, mais rien qu'une assassin russe surentraînée ne pouvait défaire. Et après avoir abattu les « protections » – les gardes –, elle avait réussi à atteindre la « cible » – une petite fille, nièce d'un opposant politique.

Natalia Romanoff fixa le cadavre ensanglanté de l'enfant, et l'horreur la frappa. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses propres mains tremblantes et tachées de sang.

Même lorsque le rouge noirâtre aura été lavé, elle aura à jamais le sang de cette enfant sur les mains – ainsi que celui de tous les autres innocents qu'elle avait été forcée de cibler depuis des années.


	4. FRIGGA

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#4 - FRIGGA**

**F**emme de pouvoir, la nouvelle Reine d'Asgard connaissait pourtant aussi bien l'arène politique que le monde de la magie... ainsi que les bruits métalliques des épées s'entrechoquant. **R**eine, sorcière et guerrière : dans une société peu encline à faire une place aux femmes, Frigga avait pourtant su s'imposer grâce à ses talents et son entraînement.

**I**l la combattait avec férocité, son adversaire, ici bas dans l'Arène des Duels. **G**agnant du dernier tournoi, il pensait qu'il battrait aisément ce petit bout de femme. **G**rand coup d'épée en diagonale, paré par une esquive agile suivie d'une lame frappant à hauteur des jambes... le combat était ardu, serré, et l'homme ne faisait déjà plus le fier face à la férocité de sa Reine.

**A**h, bien après un long moment, le coup final – c'était Frigga qui l'avait porté au guerrier déjà à genoux, déjà couvert de sang.

* * *

**Certaines tournures de phrase sont un peu bizarres, mais c'est là le principal inconvénient d'un tel exercice d'écriture :)**


	5. NEBULA

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#5 - NEBULA**

**N**e pas baisser sa garde, ne pas hésiter à riposter – ne pas laisser Gamora gagner ce combat. **E**n cause, l'observation minutieuse de Thanos, ce qui rendait les enjeux trop grands pour se permettre de perdre – pas cette fois, pas _encore_ une fois.

**B**êtement, Nebula avait sous-estimé la détermination de sa sœur adoptive – les deux jeunes filles se battaient et se combattaient pour le même prix : ne pas être celle qui serait torturée par le Titan Fou. **U**n trophée avidement convoité...

**L**a perdante du combat fut, comme d'habitude, Nebula. **A**mèrement, elle se laissa traîner par les gardes jusqu'à la salle dans laquelle elle avait déjà fait de trop nombreux séjours, la salle qui hantait tous ses cauchemars, la salle où Thanos venait inévitablement la rejoindre pour « prendre le contrôle des opérations » – _alors..._ disait-il chaque fois, _quel membre allons-nous arracher aujourd'hui ?_

* * *

**Geuh. Pauvre Nebula, elle mérite tout le soutien du fandom... T_T**


	6. WANDA

**Auteure contributrice : **Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#6 - WANDA**

**W**anda fixait l'écran sans vraiment le voir, mais chaque commentaire des journalistes atteignait ses oreilles, se gravait douloureusement dans son esprit. **A**ucune censure ne semblait avoir cours, le contenu grimpait crescendo dans la violence des propos.

_**N**e les écoute pas._ **D**ans son dos, Steve se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, attristé mais tentant de garder la tête haute – pensant la supporter.

**A**vec cette présence près d'elle, Wanda devait tout de même admettre se sentir plus à l'aise : Steve faisait un très bon grand frère de substitution – presque aussi bon que Pietro ne l'était.


	7. Hela

**Auteure contributrice : **Leia22

* * *

**#6 - Hella**

La Mort marquait sa Vie. Depuis toujours.

Elle était la déesse de la Mort, la guerrière au service d'Odin, faisant son sale boulot. Elle lui obéissait en toutes choses, prête à raser une civilisation pour la gloire d'Asgard. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter, aucun peuple, aucun champion.

Plus grande est la gloire, plus terrible est la trahison. Exilée, elle fut exilée à Helheim sur un coup de tête de son père. Une éternité dans cet enfer glacé, peuplé des morts les moins importants, des déchets !

Seule, régnants sur ces âmes pathétiques, qui ne pouvaient lui apporter un vrai réconfort, une vraie compagnie.

Le plus dur, était lorsqu'elle levait les yeux vers Asgard et qu'elle les voyait, ces deux enfants, choyés par Odin. Lui et Friga leur offraient une bonne éducation, de l'attention, de l'amour.

Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Ce qu'elle n'aura jamais.

La Mort marque sa Vie. Pour toujours.


	8. Seule ?

**Auteure contributrice : **Leia22

* * *

**#6 - Seule ?**

Nebula avait toujours vécu seule. Elle voulait se rapprocher de sa sœur, rendre fier son père, mais elle ne recevait que des coups et du mépris.

Depuis que Gamora était une Gardienne, les choses avaient changé. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait parler à sa sœur si besoin. Mais elle devait d'abord tuer son père. Le tuer pour l'empêcher de…

De faire ce qu'il avait réussi à faire. La moitié de la galaxie était partie en poussière. Sa sœur était morte. Et elle n'avait pas pu tuer le monstre elle-même.

Nebula aurait dû déprimer, s'effondrer quelque part en hurlant, sans savoir quoi faire de sa vie.

C'était sans compter sur le raton laveur. Rocket refusa de la laisser seule, et l'embarqua avec lui. Ils n'étaient que deux sur l'ancien vaisseaux de Quill, mais ils étaient ensemble. Et sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment et pourquoi, elle commença à considérer l'animal comme son ami. C'était étrange, surtout qu'ils se disputaient régulièrement. Mais c'était vrai.

Rocket était tout ce qu'elle avait. Mais bientôt, cela changera. Ils ramèneront Quill, Mantis, Drax, Groot. Et tous ensemble, ils trouveront un moyen de ramener Gamora. Et ils seront une famille.


	9. Pepper Potts (première partie)

**Auteure contributrice :** Leia22

**Note de l'auteure : En cette journée de la femme, j'ai souhaité célébrer une des femmes de chez Marvel, et me réconcilier un peu avec elle, à travers deux textes qui se complètent mais peuvent être lu séparément.**

* * *

**#9 - Pepper Potts (première partie)**

Pepper Potts était une battante. Partie de rien, elle avait travaillé dur toute sa vie, jusqu'à entrer chez Stark Industries en tant qu'assistante de Tony Stark lui-même. Au début, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment son patron ; elle ne le voyait que comme un milliardaire qui préférait noyer son intelligence dans la fête et l'alcool plutôt que d'aider réellement le monde. Mais elle avait appris à le connaître, à découvrir l'homme derrière la façade, derrière l'armure.

Cela avait pris du temps, mais elle avait pu voir la différence lorsqu'il était revenu de sa captivité. S'il jouait encore les playboys, il semblait avoir compris à quel point le monde pouvait avoir besoin de lui. Mais surtout, il avait pris conscience de l'importance de Pepper.

La jeune femme s'était alors vu confier de plus en plus de responsabilités, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au début. Le travail était une part importante de sa vie, elle avait enfin fait ses preuves, et en travaillant auprès de l'Iron Man, elle avait l'impression de vraiment pouvoir aider un grand nombre de personnes.

Mais tout le monde n'était pas aussi enthousiasmé qu'elle, ou aussi confiant que M. Stark. Très vite, elle entendit les murmures, elle sentit les regards. On la voyait comme une arriviste, comme quelqu'un qui était passé sous le bureau du grand patron pour en arriver là. On remettait ses décisions en question. Et dans le même temps, Tony lui confiait toujours plus de responsabilités, jusqu'à la nommer présidente de Stark Industries, alors que l'homme semblait aller de mal en mal. Un homme qui était devenu plus qu'un collègue, qui était devenu un ami, voire peut-être plus encore. Toute sa vie devenait une source de stress, y compris la manière dont Iron Man continuait d'attirer les problèmes, et les ennemis puissants. Des terroristes, des extraterrestres ? L'esprit rationnel de Pepper avait de plus en plus de mal à l'accepter, alors même qu'elle succombait à ses sentiments.

Elle essaya, vraiment, de continuer à tout gérer, d'être une patronne compétente, une compagne compréhensive, une femme épanouie. Mais alors que Tony s'enfonçait dans ses peurs, alors que son besoin de savoir le monde en sécurité semblait de plus en plus fort, elle dut prendre ses distances.

Respirer un peu, au calme, se recentrer sur elle-même. Ceux-là même qui mettaient son travail en doute quand elle était directrice regrettèrent rapidement son départ. Mais elle tint bon. Elle passa une année entière loin de Stark Industries ou des super-héros. Une année à réfléchir à tout ça, en vivant grâce au confortable salaire qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment utilisé.

Mais très vite, elle s'ennuya. Son téléphone sonnait ; les actionnaires de Stark Industries s'excusaient et souhaitait la voir revenir, et Tony lui promit de faire plus attention à elle. Enfin, ce n'était pas dit comme ça, le milliardaire avait sa fierté, mais elle comprenait le sous-entendu.

Et le fait est que tout ça lui manquait. Elle aimait Tony et voulait vivre avec lui. De même, elle aimait son travail à la tête d'une des entreprises les plus influentes du monde, avec les moyens de faire changer les choses. Si son travail était compliqué, stressant et exigeant, elle était fière de ce qu'elle faisait. Alors elle revint.

Pendant quelques mois, tout sembla aller mieux. Tony avait certes du mal à se remettre de la Civil War, mais aider le jeune Peter Parker semblait lui faire du bien. Et de leur côté, les collègues de Pepper avaient enfin arrêté de la prendre de haut ou de murmurer dans son dos. Ou du moins, c'était plus discret qu'avant.

Et, cerise sur le gâteau, Tony l'avait demandée en mariage. Certes, c'était en partie pour couvrir le refus de Peter d'entrer dans l'équipe, mais bon, vivre avec le milliardaire impliquait de ne jamais faire les choses « normalement ». Tout aurait pu continuer ainsi, mais un Titan génocidaire en avait décidé autrement.

D'abord, il y avait eu l'angoisse. Tony avait-il survécu ? Où était-il ? Avait-il quelqu'un avec lui pour l'aider ? Et puis, il avait fallu gérer le monde. Avec la moitié de la planète qui avait disparu, les survivants paniquaient. Il fallait aider le monde à rester debout, en s'assurant que les entreprises ne s'effondrent pas, par exemple, afin de préserver les emplois. Et ça, c'était son travail ; elle l'avait fait sans hésitation, avec son efficacité habituelle.

Lorsque cette guerrière spatiale lui avait ramené son fiancé, Pepper avait découvert un homme encore plus brisé que ce qu'elle craignait. Mais il s'était remis Tony se relevait toujours après les coups durs. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble pour aider le monde autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais un sentiment de lassitude s'était installé. Ils avaient tous deux besoin de la présence de l'autre.

Après leur mariage, ils s'étaient donc retirés à la campagne. Cheffe d'entreprise, épouse… Pepper était aussi devenu mère. Des responsabilités supplémentaires, qu'elle avait acceptées avec joie. S'occuper de sa famille et de son entreprise la rendait heureuse.

L'annonce d'une solution pour ramener les disparus l'avait réjouie. Et ce serait mentir que de dire qu'elle n'avait pas été excitée en mettant l'armure pour se battre aux côtés de tout le monde. Tout allait revenir dans l'ordre…

Ou presque.

Il avait fallu que Tony, l'amour de sa vie, se sacrifie. C'était du Stark tout craché. Mais c'était aussi un coup du sort. Comme si quelqu'un, quelque part, refusait de leur accorder un bonheur complet.

Se remettre de la mort de son mari, élever leur fille seule, la protéger des médias, gérer l'héritage de Tony et son entreprise. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle était Pepper Potts. La douleur serait toujours là. Mais elle ne baisserait pas les bras. Comme toujours, elle ferait son travail la tête haute.


	10. Pepper Potts (deuxième partie)

**Auteure contributrice :** Leia22

**Note de l'auteure : En cette journée de la femme, j'ai souhaité célébrer une des femmes de chez Marvel, et me réconcilier un peu avec elle, à travers deux textes qui se complètent mais peuvent être lu séparément.**

* * *

**#10 - Pepper Potts (deuxième partie)**

Tony regardait Pepper. Pourquoi ne souriait-elle pas ? Elle était toujours si sérieuse. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il l'aimait, parmi toutes ses qualités : sa capacité à garder les pieds sur terre, à exécuter un travail compliqué, à se battre pour défendre ses idées, et surtout à le recadrer, lui le milliardaire excentrique.

Pepper était comme ça. Toujours à se préoccuper des autres avant elle-même, toujours à faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Même lorsqu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il mette l'armure, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait peur de se retrouver seule, mais bien parce qu'elle avait peur que lui se fasse du mal.

Depuis son premier jour à travailler pour lui, en tant qu'assistante, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'avait cessé de lui prouver sa force de caractère, de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait imposer ses idées, souvent très bonnes d'ailleurs. Une vraie cheffe d'entreprise, veillant aux intérêts de tous, depuis Stark jusqu'au plus petit stagiaire. Et malgré les remarques et les regards méprisants des actionnaires, elle n'avait jamais flanché.

Tony avait de la chance de l'avoir. Il aurait aimé que ses parents la rencontrent. Une telle femme (ou un tel homme, d'ailleurs), il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Après toutes ces années, toutes ses excentricités, tous ses combats devenus les leurs, elle était toujours là, à la tête de son entreprise. Le monde le voyait comme un héros, mais c'était elle, la véritable héroïne.

D'ailleurs, cette armure bleue la mettait en valeur, comme cette robe, autrefois. Pepper paraissait plus belle et surtout plus forte que jamais.

Et de la force, il lui en faudrait. Il savait qu'elle veillerait à reconstruire le monde, à ce que chacun reprenne sa place, en même temps qu'elle élèverait seule leur fille.

Morgan… Tony aurait aimé la revoir, la serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras. Les serrer toutes les deux dans ses bras, leur murmurer qu'il les aime 3000 fois.

Il mourut en imaginant Morgan devenue adulte, aussi forte et courageuse que sa mère.

* * *

**[D'après une idée d'Éclair150999]**


	11. Des nouvelles et de l'impatience

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#11 - Des nouvelles et de l'impatience**

_Journée Internationale des Droits des Femmes 2020_

* * *

\- Alors, le verdict ? s'exclama une Brunnhilde enthousiaste en tournant autour de Carol.

Captain Marvel tenait en main une enveloppe toujours scellée, qui contenait un courrier que les deux femmes savaient déjà plein de nouvelles ayant le potentiel de changer le cours de leurs vies pour toujours.

\- Minute, je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert, sourit narquoisement (et peut-être un brin nerveusement) Carol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, alors ? Dépêche-toi ! s'impatienta son épouse.

D'une main anormalement tremblante, Carol ouvrit soigneusement le courrier. Brunnhilde, trouvant toujours le délai trop long, tenta de s'emparer de la lettre une fois celle-ci hors de son enveloppe, mais sa compagne fit prestement un pas sur le côté pour l'esquiver.

Carol déplia finalement la lettre, et son visage s'illumina rapidement alors que ses yeux en dévoraient le contenu.

\- Alors ? répéta Brunnhilde, le souffle court.

\- C'est… c'est positif, déclara Captain Marvel d'une voix rendue aiguë par l'émotion. Je suis enceinte ! Nous allons être mamans !

La Valkyrie poussa un hurlement de joie bien trop hystérique pour être guerrier, et sauta dans les bras de sa femme pour l'enlacer avec bonheur.

* * *

**En ce 8 mars, j'ai décidé de plutôt célébrer la dernière avancée en matière des droits des femmes en France : l'ouverture à la PMA pour les femmes en couple lesbien, et pour les femmes célibataires !**


	12. Éternelle seconde

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#12 - Éternelle seconde**

Peggy Carter avait pu sèchement nier _avoir un crush_ sur Captain America, pour deux raisons majeures. Tout d'abord, elle n'avait pas apprécié l'expression utilisée et le ton condescendant qui l'accompagnait. Le Colonel Phillips n'avait pas à la réduire à un statut de pauvre femme en émoi, même si ce n'était alors que sa colère qui s'exprimait de la pire manière possible.

Ensuite, il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple _crush_.

Peggy aimait Steve Rogers.

Elle l'avait aimé dès leur rencontre au Camp Lehigh. Elle avait aimé sa détermination obstinée à pousser ses limites physiques pour se faire remarquer dans le programme, sa seule chance de s'engager. Elle avait aimé son tempérament doux et timide, ne versant jamais dans la violence pour atteindre son objectif.

Ce parcours du combattant qu'avait enduré Steve lui avait même rappelé le sien, par de nombreux aspects.

Steve et son courage face à la douleur qui avait accompagné son impressionnante métamorphose. Peggy se souvenait parfaitement n'avoir pas voulu qu'il endure cela, mais le jeune homme avait refusé d'abandonner. Encore et toujours.

Après l'éloignement dû à la tournée du spectacle de propagande et à la mobilisation de Peggy sur le territoire italien, ils s'étaient retrouvés. La jeune femme ne faisait pas partie des Howling Commandos, mais elle avait étroitement travaillé avec eux partout en Europe. Elle avait étroitement travaillé avec Steve.

Elle avait retrouvé ce jeune homme déterminé mais sympathique, et elle avait senti son cœur recommencer à battre à la chamade en sa présence, comme cela avait fini par être le cas au camp d'entraînement.

Mais derrière cette réaction physiologique bien mièvre, Peggy était devenue terriblement lucide sur leur relation. Un nouvel acteur était entré en scène depuis cette semaine au Camp Lehigh, et il avait clairement redessiné le schéma.

Comme presque tous les autres, Peggy avait compris que Bucky Barnes était la personne la plus importante au monde pour Steve. La nature de leur relation était ambiguë – peut-être même à leurs propres yeux –, mais Peggy savait qu'elle ne pourrait occuper qu'une place secondaire dans le cœur de Steve, même s'il l'appréciait énormément.

Cependant, Peggy Carter était une femme forte, et elle ne se laisserait pas abattre par cette déchirante déception amoureuse. Il y avait une guerre à mener, et à remporter. C'était la raison de son engagement. Elle ne laisserait pas son avenir dépendre des conséquences d'une amourette – qui sonnait cependant fortement comme le grand amour –, elle ne laisserait pas son avenir dépendre d'un _homme_, même pas pour les beaux yeux bleus de Steve Rogers.


	13. Sur le palier

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#13 - Sur le palier**

Odin se laissa disparaître en un léger nuage de paillettes d'or, qui s'envolèrent rapidement vers les cieux – une disparition caractéristique de la levée du sort qu'il avait appliqué sur sa propre vie pour contenir Hela dans son exil.

Il s'envola après avoir donné les explications dues à ses fils, mais avec un goût amer lié à toutes les déceptions qu'il avait pu connaître en tant que père.

Et là, sur le palier des Limbes, entre vie et mort, il la croisa, libérée de ses chaînes.

Hela.

Les vêtements en lambeaux, mais une passion et une folie brillant toujours dans ses yeux.

\- Ainsi donc, ta fin est venue, vieil homme, commenta-t-elle avec dédain. C'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai entendu dans ces derniers millénaires.

\- Prends garde, ma fille, répliqua Odin d'une voix usée, ton retour au pouvoir sera semé d'embûches.

\- Je suppose que tu as joyeusement pris soin de les poser, vieillard, cracha Hela. Et je ne suis plus ta _fille_, vieux borgne.

\- Et pourtant, une fois libérée, tu te définiras comme telle, pour réclamer ce trône dont tu as toujours rêvé.

Odin se sentit soudain extrêmement las. Il ne lui tardait qu'une chose : terminer cet ultime voyage, et se reposer, pour l'éternité, avec Frigga.

Sa Reine lui avait tellement manqué. Une perte immense, un trou béant dans son cœur déjà maintes fois éprouvé.

\- En effet, conclut Hela avec un sourire carnassier. Je vais reprendre Asgard, et cette fois, tu ne seras plus là pour m'en empêcher.

* * *

**N'hésitez surtout pas à nous rejoindre pour alimenter ce recueil, ou bien un autre, ou bien un tout nouveau, avec d'anciens textes comme de nouveaux !**


End file.
